


Photograph

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Pic Fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo stubbornly refuses to take a chance. (Bonus points if you recognize the quote at the beginning!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/30%20Seconds%20to%20Mars/Snuggles/DSC_0142.jpg.html)

_Am I a photograph you gaze at in moments of weakness?_

I can feel you staring at me.

Again.

You think I don't know, but of course I do. I know you're afraid. I can even understand it.We've all heard the horror stories of bands torn apart by shit like this. It happens all the time.

And so you carry on, day after day, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge how you feel. Resisting even more adamantly the thought that I might feel the same way. My god, you can be so stubborn! But even you have your moments of weakness ... moments when you simply can't fight anymore and you look at me like you are right now.

I turn, hoping to catch your gaze before you look away. Our eyes lock for a second, then you flush and lower your gaze to your guitar.

It doesn't matter though. Your eyes always give you away and tonight is no exception. I saw all I needed to see - the hunger, the love, the raw need.

You may be stubborn, but I can be pretty hard-headed myself. Hard-headed and patient. If I could stop the inner turmoil you feel, I would. You know I would. In a heartbeat. But this is something you refuse to share.

And so I continue to wait on you. Knowing that sooner or later, this is going to break you. You want too much, need too much. You can't fight it forever, Tomo. And I'll be here when you finally give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Opening quote is from Viggo Mortensen's poem, "Communion".


End file.
